


Open up a beer and you say get over here and play a video game

by Then_comes_the_Sun



Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [7]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun
Summary: Certi pomeriggi era bellissimo anche semplicemente fermarsi a casa di Fet, nella fattispecie in quel porcile che era la stanza di Lauretto, e consumarsi le ore alla Play.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Open up a beer and you say get over here and play a video game

**Author's Note:**

> Data la quarantena in zona rossa, coi miei coinqui abbiamo deciso di ammazzare la noia prendendo esempio dal Decamerone: eleggere un 'capo della giornata' che decida il tema del giorno, scrivere una fanfic di minimo 100 parole su quel tema e leggerci ognun* il proprio racconto dopo cena.  
> Io, come sfida ulteriore, mi sono autoimposto di infilarci dentro questi due quasi ogni sera.
> 
> Questo è il risultato della quattordicesima giornata (still going strong!). Capo: F. Tema: videogiochi.

Certi pomeriggi era bellissimo anche semplicemente fermarsi a casa di Fet, nella fattispecie in quel porcile che era la stanza di Lauretto, e consumarsi le ore alla Play.

Lauro era un competitivo demmerda, quindi ogni volta che vedeva Edo con un joystick in mano partiva la megasfida a Tekken 3. Quello stronzetto sceglieva sempre Ogre perché era pure un mezzo piromane nell’anima e ci godeva a dare fuoco agli avversari.

Edo invece era da sempre e per sempre fedele a Nina Williams: veloce, letale, potente, se riusciva a farti una presa ti dimezzava la vita in tre secondi, e poi era anche bona.

L’ultimo torneo l’aveva vinto Edo, quindi era toccato a Lauretto pagare pegno e girare la canna seguente mentre lui si beveva l’ultima birretta rimasta. Lauro sembrava proprio un marmocchio mentre faceva la mista sbrontolando. Non sapeva proprio perdere.

Come quando facevano a lotta: nonostante Edo fosse grosso il doppio di lui, quello non si arrendeva mai, neanche una volta. Pareva un gatto randagio, dovevi incastrarlo per terra, schiacciargli le gambe e fermargli i polsi sopra la testa, stando attento che non ti mordesse o sputasse – infatti l’unica era girarlo a pancia in giù, ma era particolarmente difficile se non eri una piovra – e anche a quel punto lui non si arrendeva e continuava a divincolarsi. L’esito delle loro lotte era sempre incerto, anche perché ricorreva agli stratagemmi più subdoli per svincolarsi dalle prese: un paio di volte l’aveva pure baciato in bocca, sto scemo.

Edo sospettava che sarebbe finita sul sessuale, prima o poi. Non che gli sarebbe particolarmente dispiaciuto, eh.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo da "Videogames" di Lana Del Rey, sempre sia lodata.


End file.
